


Per il tempo di una vita.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казалось,  сердце готово было взорваться. Не из-за звука его голоса и не потому, что секса с ним ему не хватало до безумия. А из-за того, как Артур спрашивал об этом.<br/>В этом вопросе не было лукавства. Там было лишь болезненное желание, подавляемое расстоянием и страхом, что война могла разделить их, что тот быстрый взгляд в воротах замка с криком «Я вернусь!», мог оказаться последним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per il tempo di una vita.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Per il tempo di una vita.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81839) by Emrys___. 



> Спасибо моей драгоценной бете, [ lana_log](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Единственный способ отделаться от искушения — уступить ему. А если вздумаешь бороться с ним душу будет томить влечение к запретному, и тебя измучают желания, которые чудовищный закон, тобой же созданный, признал порочными и преступными._  
Оскар Уайльд.

 

Он чувствовал, будто зубы сжимаются сами по себе.  
Всё крепче.  
Всё сильнее.  
Магия пыталась вырваться за пределы его тела, искала возможности кричать, не издавая звуков.  
Мерлин закрыл глаза: по раме окна поползла трещина, тонкая, скрипучая, как ломающаяся ветка.  
Его кулак с силой врезался в стену, а дыхание участилось.  
– Мерлин, постарайся успокоиться, будь так добр.  
Если бы эти слова произнёс не Гайус, вероятно, в ответ прозвучали бы страшные ругательства. Но это был он, и Мерлин лишь бросил на старика хмурый взгляд с толикой недоумения.  
– Уже прошло три месяца, как Артура нет: сегодня он должен был вернуться.  
– Но солнце ещё не закатилось, несколько часов ничего не изменят.  
С языка готовы были сорваться ядовитые слова, но Мерлину удалось загнать их назад, благодаря здравому смыслу и осторожности, успевшей стать его второй натурой.  
В последний год блюсти её становилось всё труднее, а секрет со временем всё больше походил на тяжкое бремя, чем на тайну.  
Но эта мысль, хоть и лишала его сна до отъезда Артура, теперь, казалось, просто исчезла без следа.  
Войска Лота атаковали одну за другой деревни в западных владениях Альбиона, убивая, разрушая и грабя.  
Одновременно, эпидемия лихорадки начала нещадно косить солдат, провоцируя сокращение армии в геометрической прогрессии.  
И поскольку было более чем очевидно, что всё это не совпадение, буквально в течение нескольких дней возникла необходимость найти быстрое и действенное решение.  
Артур уехал в спешке с немногими ещё здоровыми рыцарями, надеясь на скорое подкрепление, а он, Мерлин, был вынужден остаться в городе, используя свою силу, чтобы искоренить недуг из каждого истощённого лихорадкой тела, что Гайус и ещё несколько добровольцев, с удручающей регулярностью доставляли в комнату лекаря, который сперва приводил несчастных в бессознательное состояние мощными кровопусканиями, и затем оставлял в руках Мерлина. В течение трёх месяцев он излечил, по крайней мере, две тысячи человек, работая на нескольких фронтах одновременно: помогая Гайусу в приготовлении тоников и ставя на ноги солдат, чтобы они могли отправиться вслед за Артуром. Это был единственный, доступный магу способ, чтобы помочь ему.  
Но внутри он _кричал_.  
Он всегда и всюду отправлялся с ним – на край света, на невозможные задания, в засады, сражения. Даже когда Артур не знал его секрета, и, следовательно, он мог использовать магию только тайно. Как бы рискованно это ни было, он шёл с ним всё равно, и не потому, что такова была его судьба. Он следовал за ним, потому что Артур являлся своего рода проводником для всего его существа.  
Сперва он овладел его мыслями, затем, сделал то же самое с его телом.  
Долгое время Мерлин был убеждён, что не имеет большего секрета, чем магия.  
_Он ошибался._  
– Знаю, что тебе не терпится, но бояться нечего: нам обоим прекрасно известно – если бы ему угрожала опасность или смерть, ты узнал бы об этом раньше всех, – заверил его старик.  
Это было правдой. Не только потому, что вестники приносили новости в первую очередь Гвен, которая сообщала им всё немедленно, но ещё и потому, что у Мерлина был своего рода личный источник информации: Килгарра облетал места сражений каждый день. И каждую ночь, Мерлин вставал, отправлялся на поляну за пшеничными полями и выслушивал его отчёт о случившемся в мельчайших подробностях.  
Но лишь удостоверившись, что Артур жив.  
Те истории, которые говорят, будто человек чувствует, когда тот, кого он любит, страдает или умирает – лгут.  
Мерлин понял это, когда через полтора месяца после начала похода армии, Дракон сообщил ему, что Артур был ранен, хотя и не сильно.  
Это произошло прошедшей ночью, и он спал.  
Он не почувствовал ничего: никакой боли, никакого замирания в сердце, даже его магия не отреагировала, вопреки его ожиданиям. Он не испытал ничего из тех чувств, о которых рассказывалось в любовных романах, которые он видел в руках Гвен, встречая её в коридорах замка.  
Артур страдал, а он дрых без задних ног.  
Возможно, это определение было немного преувеличенным, потому что нельзя было сказать, будто он прямо-таки баклуши бил днём. В те месяцы он никогда не отдыхал больше трёх часов подряд, так что его тело было истощено, и он сильно похудел. Удалённость Артура растягивала время, превращая медлительную смену одинаковых дней в невыносимую пытку.  
Он непрерывно думал об этом и, по крайней мере, с дюжину раз пытался упросить Гайуса отпустить его, но эти дискуссии вскоре превратились в монологи. Он злился, бушевал, заявляя, что хочет уйти, а Гайус продолжал работать, и молчание поглощало бесполезные крики.  
Оба знали, что это были неосуществимые замыслы: если бы он ушёл, Камелот потерял бы своего самого сильного защитника.  
Потом, когда спустя примерно восемьдесят дней, друиды уведомили их, что нашли и искоренили очаг инфекции, убив колдунов, союзников Морганы, Мерлин решил уехать.  
И пяти минут не прошло после того, как посланник исчез из Ашетир, тайного места, где они встретились, а он уже разворачивал перед Гайусом планы, как организоваться, сколько снадобий, более или менее, ему следовало приготовить, прежде чем уйти, и что взять в дорогу.  
Вернувшись в Камелот, он провёл следующие два дня, работая не покладая рук и растрачивая свою магию, как свеча, поедаемая огнём.  
Гайус неоднократно смотрел на него так, как если бы не был уверен в его психическом здоровье, и впервые в этом сомнении не было и следа иронии, потому что в эти три месяца Мерлин подверг серьёзным испытаниям его терпение, давая отчётливо понять, как далеко он зашёл, следуя чувству долга, которое испытывал в отношении Артура и того, что было между ними.  
Он фыркал и бил копытом как взбесившийся жеребец, он приходил в ярость и умолял отпустить его, ведь, _«что толку от того, что я торчу здесь!»_  
Он грозился послать ко всем чертям судьбу целого царства, бросив больных солдат и травы, и сбежать втихаря, чтобы добраться до него.  
Он тосковал, закрываясь в упрямом молчании. Короче говоря, он продемонстрировал старику все импульсивные и инфантильные стороны своего характера, которые, как правило, не так бросались в глаза, за блеском ауры благородного героя.  
Гайус же проявил к нему невероятное терпение: он практически не задавал вопросов, заботился о нём, переносил его взбрыкивания без осуждения, самое большее, позволяя себе выразить скептицизм знаменитым изгибом брови.  
Не то, чтобы он не обладал определённой интуицией и, на самом деле, на Мерлина это его качество частенько наводило страх, но, честно говоря, перед лицом столь отчаянного беспокойства из-за отсутствия Артура в его жизни, он практически стал глухим и слепым.  
Вероятно, если бы старик спросил его, правдивы ли слухи, которые ходили о них, и о которых все, включая Гвен, знали, он бы поднял его на смех – единственная реакция, которой заслуживала эта абсурдная ситуация.  
А после немедленно вернулся бы к своим жалобам и требованиям отпустить его на запад.  
Что он и сделал, в конце концов.  
Через два дня после разговора с друидами пришло известие о победе Альбиона: войско должно было вернуться спустя неделю.  
Это было, как если бы течение его жизни продолжило движение оттуда, где оно остановилось с отъездом Артура.  
От ночей, проведённых за запертыми дверьми, от бессознательных улыбок, от потаённых слов, скрытых под пологом ночи. С этого момента работа не казалась больше утомительной, он чувствовал, будто постоянно балансирует на краю пропасти.  
Ожидая лишь, что Артур поймает его в последний момент.

**

Но вот, закат наступил и прошёл.  
Солнце подожгло небо, и ночь его погасила, а тёмные тучи покрыли Камелот, оставляя жалкое крошево луны.  
Патруль на границе получил сообщение от армии Артура: солдаты попали в засаду, из которой, к счастью, удалось бежать, но из-за множества раненых их продвижение сильно замедлилось. Состояние короля было обнадёживающим. Конечно, он был измождён, но никаких серьёзных ранений.  
Успокоенный этими новостями, Гайус немедленно заснул, но Мерлину казалось, что эта череда препятствий, просто жестокая насмешка судьбы, чья единственная цель, заставить его потерять ту малую толику терпения, за жалкие клочки которой он цеплялся в течение этих проклятых трёх месяцев и ещё двух бесконечных дней.  
Однако, в спешке и суете готовясь к походу – охранники в коридоре, звук шагов Гвен, поднимающейся по лестнице – Артур тайком наказывал ему не паниковать, не делать глупостей и всегда действовать разумно и осмотрительно.  
Другими словами: _не cпали нас_!  
Мерлин чуть не сдох, выполняя наказ.  
В следующий раз, когда ему самому случится уехать и оставить Артура одного, настанет его черёд узнать значение фразы _«не спали нас»_ , когда тревога пожирает тебя живьём.  
Мерлин долго простоял, глядя на огни города, что, подобно крошечным кострам, постепенно угасали вдали, а затем углубился в тёмные коридоры, направляясь в место, за последний год успевшее обрести для него совершенно новый смысл.  
Он поднялся наверх бесшумно, походя усыпив двоих последних охранников, которые патрулировали дверь в королевскую опочивальню, чтобы защитить Гвен. Остальные воины находились вне границ. Практически, Камелот должен был защищаться в одиночку, вот почему он не мог уехать.  
Добравшись до нужной двери, он застыл на несколько секунд, уставившись на ручку, а затем скрылся внутри без единого звука.  
Он не удостоил взглядом ни одну из немногих вещей, оставшихся там, а прошёл прямо к кровати с балдахином, сел, зарываясь руками в пропылившиеся простыни, и закрыл глаза.  
Прежняя комната Артура беседовала с ним с доверительностью старого друга. Он мог почувствовать вокруг отзвуки воспоминаний каждого отдельного предмета, пыль под ладонями, слухи, которые уже в течение нескольких месяцев носились внутри дворца и за его пределами, но не сумели проникнуть сюда.  
Он мог мысленно начертить каждое переплетение, что их тела создавали там, где теперь была лишь пыль, нарисовать каждую тень от свечей, которые они всегда расставляли по полу. Это было.  
Всё это было правдой.  
Но, несмотря на хихиканье, шёпот за спиной, насмешливые или враждебные взгляды, несмотря на безразличие Гвен и неприкрытое сомнение в глазах Гайуса, ему было всё равно.  
Он бы всё вынес, лишь бы снова быть с ним.

Дверь скрипнула.  
Мерлин мгновенно вскинул глаза и, ведомый инстинктом, спрятался за шкаф Артура, незаметно выглядывая, готовый бросить заклинание в первого же охранника, явившегося с проверкой.  
Он поднял руку, напрягшись каждым мускулом.  
Дверь распахнулась, и он вышел из своего укрытия, с вытянутыми руками, но окаменел на месте: глаза на обезображенном усталостью лице блуждали бесконечно долгие секунды по фигуре, каждый угол и изгиб которой он узнал бы, даже не глядя.  
Артур смотрел на него, как если бы достиг единственной цели после бесконечных попыток. Его лицо было в грязи, струйка крови запеклась вдоль виска слева, а отросшие волосы касались щёк. За несколько секунд Мерлин отметил основные детали, но не стал дальше терять время: он быстро бросился закрыть дверь и прижал его к себе.  
Мгновение Артур стоял неподвижно, всё ещё слегка согнувшись, потом его рука медленно поднялась и коснулась спины Мерлина, намертво вцепившись в него, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи с тихим жалобным стоном.  
Мерлин обнял его крепче, касаясь плеч, обводя пальцами скулы, убирая пряди волос, чтобы проверить, не было ли других ран. Артур слегка прикрыл глаза, пока он это делал.  
Только удостоверившись, что не было серьёзных проблем, он поцеловал его, прижимаясь к его рту в попытке найти собственный отпечаток, оставленный там месяцы назад.  
Мерлин прислонился своим лбом к его. Губы болели.  
Он почувствовал улыбку Артура.  
– Надеюсь, ты не вёл себя как идиот, пока меня не было.

 

Единственным звуком в комнате был шум воды, что падала маленьким водопадом каждый раз, когда Мерлин поднимал мочалку, медленно проводя по спине Артура, по его рукам, шее, лбу.  
Добыть горячей воды для ванной посреди ночи было бы невозможно, но, к счастью, Мерлин обладал даром. И речь не о магии.  
А о его способности угадывать, когда использование магии настолько необходимо, что Артур не станет злиться, припоминая каждый раз, когда он напропалую лгал ему.  
Он не спеша раздел его, и, пока Артур забирался в ванну, выбрал эссенцию жасмина в шкафчике рядом с кроватью. Она простояла там более года, но всё ещё годилась. Пробка запылилась, этикетка потускнела, поскольку эта комната пустовала целую вечность. Мерлин давно не заботился об Артуре, его брак с Гвен глубоко изменил этот аспект их существования.  
Добавив несколько капель эфирного масла лаванды, он вернулся, продолжая заниматься им в тишине, растворяясь в том лимбе тайной усталости, в которую, казалось, был погружён Артур, державший глаза долу и лишь опуская веки, когда он пытался очистить его висок от грязи и крови.  
Рана на голове не была глубокой, и первое, что Мерлин сделал, это зарубцевал её с помощью колдовства, стирая здесь и там отметины, что находил, вплоть до самого маленького пореза.  
Артур был необычно покорным, знак того, что его тело было действительно на пределе сил, как физических, так и моральных. Обычно он не любил, чтобы Мерлин использовал магию для уничтожения ран, нанесённых ему на поле боя. С тех пор, как он женился на Гвен, каждая война казалась ему подходящим наказанием, любое страдание могло сгодиться, чтобы приглушить его чувство вины.  
Мерлин спросил, болит ли у него что-нибудь. Он ответил «нет».  
Было некое состояние неловкости от утраченной привычки, что едва ощущалось, но Мерлин заметил. Когда он снял с него кольчугу. Когда мыл ему спину, закатав до локтя рукава.  
Артур даже не взглянул на него всё это время, и у него было впечатление, будто прикасается к телу, что не в состоянии ответить на контакт.  
Если какой-то жест оказывался слишком внезапным, он чувствовал, как Артур слегка вздрагивал.  
И Мерлин спрашивал себя, стиснув губы, какие страдания пришлось вынести ему в эти три месяца, чтобы реагировать таким образом.  
Он похудел. Рёбра выступали сильнее, щёки были более впалые, плечи менее мощные, чем оставались запечатлёнными в его тактильной памяти. Щетина была грязной, но отросла не так сильно, как можно было бы ожидать. У Артура она росла медленно, но в конечном итоге портила красоту его лица, старя его. Мерлин стёр её магией, уничтожил полностью, заставляя опасть, как лепестки с морозом зимы.  
Он дотронулся до выступающих позвонков, но заметил, что Артур наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Он успел заметить это за мгновение до того, как тот отвёл взгляд.  
Он не стал больше прикасаться к нему с такой тщательностью. И притворился, будто ничего не заметил.  
Просто домыл его и намочил волосы, пропуская пальцы сквозь пряди. Они так отросли, что с одной стороны касались скулы.  
Мерлин немного склонил голову, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Не обрезай их.  
Артур сморгнул, а затем пожал плечами со слабой улыбкой.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы взять полотенца, но Мерлин не отдал их ему, а подойдя со спины, начал осторожно вытирать его, подлечивая синяки, которых не заметил раньше, даже не произнося заклинания. Его магия просыпалась и буквально дрожала от одного присутствия Артура.  
Он смотрел на него через плечо, и в отблеске нескольких свечей, которые расставил вокруг, его профиль выглядел тоньше.  
Этот взгляд показался Мерлину ледяным.  
– Позволь мне позаботиться об этом, – попросил он.  
Артур помедлил пару секунд, затем подавил смущение и дал ему добро.  
Он рассказал о том, что его войска всё ещё находились в трех лигах от Камелота, и что во время засады, в которую они попали, он был взят в плен и заточён в подземельях старого замка, служившего в древние времена логовом контрабандистов. Его приняли за простого солдата, и остальные сделали всё, чтобы не раскрывать правду.  
Его избивали, пытали, издевались над ним. Они мочились на него и морили голодом.  
Мерлин слушал молча, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, что его тело не в состоянии скрывать гнев. Неоднократно его руки невольно сжимали с силой кожу Артура, пока он медленно проводил по ней полотенцем, в то время как за крепко стиснутыми губами сжаты, зубы скрежетали от желания устроить кровавую бойню.  
Артур рассказал ему, что другие солдаты, несмотря на ранения и усталость, сумели спасти их, и в общей суматохе он убил охранника, украл лошадь и бежал.  
И в этот момент Мерлин поднял на него глаза и увидел именно то, чего боялся: презрение к себе, разочарование, но также и эгоизм. Тот болезненный эгоизм, который за последний год тайно сделал его самым гордым человеком в целом королевстве.  
– Я оставил их позади, Мерлин, – прошептал он голосом, надтреснутым от усталости.  
– Они сами, должно быть, попросили Вас спастись.  
– _Я оставил их позади_ , – повторил он, отчётливо произнося каждый слог. – Конечно, когда я вернулся, я велел, чтобы последние здоровые солдаты немедленно отправились им навстречу с водой и припасами. Но это не отменяет факта, что я их бросил, – сказал он. – Среди них были раненые. Некоторые не увидят восхода солнца. А я… я оставил их.  
Мерлин отошёл и начал складывать полотенце, поддавшись желанию занять себя хоть чем-то, лишь бы не отвечать.  
Обычно Артур не хотел ответных реплик, когда рассказывал ему такие вещи. Тем не менее, каждый раз смотрел на него, как если бы желал быть обвинённым в чём-то. Возможно, хотел, услышать от Мерлина, каким ужасным человеком он был.  
Или просто хотел, чтобы он выслушал его и разделил с ним немного этой вины, что постепенно разбивала на мелкие куски их жизни.  
– Ты раскаиваешься? – спросил Мерлин дрогнувшим голосом.  
– Конечно. И это правильно.  
Маг почувствовал комок в горле.  
– Каждый день я сожалею о том, кем я стал, – произнёс Артур, заполняя тишину медленными, но уверенными шагами. Его руки обвились вокруг Мерлина, который услышал вдруг над самым ухом:  
– Но это длится лишь одно мгновение.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как его разворачивают и забирают полотенце из рук.  
Взгляд Артура _был ледяным._  
– И я не искренен, Мерлин. Мое покаяние никогда не подлинное, я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы позволить себе искренность.  
Он поднял руку и коснулся его подбородка тыльной стороной пальцев... а он никогда не позволял себе подобных контактов. С тех пор, как то, что было между ними, превратилось в тюрьму, Артур доверял чувства лишь ночи – моментам, когда исчезал король, и возвращался обычный парень, который овладевал им, не оставляя места для смущения, он был с ним настолько настоящим, что иногда Мерлину хотелось кричать.  
Артур вывернул его душу наизнанку, вытаскивая наружу стороны характера, которые всегда были, он знал это, но не думал, что когда-либо проявятся.  
Он почти забыл, что тот был совершенно голый, привыкнув к этому зрелищу за годы рутины и благодаря определённым обстоятельствам, которые лучше было не упоминать. Поэтому, когда Артур коленом раздвинул его бёдра, прижимаясь к нему, он почти устыдился того, что собственное тело отреагировало с такой готовностью, и приложил все силы, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
– Гвен не знает, что ты вернулся... тебе следует идти.  
– И это действительно первое, что ты хочешь заставить меня сделать?  
Шёпот растаял на его коже, направляя заряд адреналина прямо в грудь. Казалось, сердце готово было взорваться. Не из-за звука его голоса и не потому, что секса с ним ему не хватало до безумия. А из-за того, как Артур спрашивал об этом.  
В этом вопросе не было лукавства. Там было лишь болезненное желание, подавляемое расстоянием и страхом, что война могла разделить их, что тот быстрый взгляд в воротах замка с криком «Я вернусь!», мог оказаться последним.  
В том, как Артур отдавал себя в его руки, было мало от покорности, но он был способен взорвать что-то внутри него, сжечь все его тормоза.  
Возможно, он ответил, уже в следующую секунду он не помнил об этом, хватаясь за его плечи, его лицо, его волосы, его рот, поймавший сорвавшийся с губ стон.  
Только поцелуй.  
Только тоска, страх, который находил, наконец, выход.  
А потом руки Артура на щеках и на коже, _и под кожей, и в крови..._  
Рассвет был ещё далеко. Они могли позволить себе ошибиться снова.

Пальцы вцепились в изголовье кровати, а его тело наполнялось, и голос замирал в горле, а потерянный взгляд Артура был всем, что он мог видеть, пока умирающее пламя свечей разбавляло тишину и звук ударов их бёдер, которые всё нарастали.  
Нарастали.  
_Нарастали._  
Мерлин схватился за его плечи, обнял его, впился зубами, уткнулся лицом в его волосы.  
Он почувствовал, как левая рука Артура покинула его спину и, прежде чем он смог остановить это, начала ласкать его. Сперва одно медленное прикосновение, затем грубее, жарче, быстрее, так что ему пришлось резко отстранить запястье.  
Этот жест сбил их с ритма. Артур смотрел на него, раскрасневшийся, с этими длинными волосами, закрывавшими лоб, и Мерлин тихо отвёл их назад. Артур опустил веки на мгновение, потянувшись к нему, когда вновь начал медленно толкаться в него до предела, слегка приоткрыв рот.  
Пальцы Мерлина скользнули по его шее, и он сразу попытался спрятать лицо, но Артур тут же повернул его к себе, глядя со спокойствием, которое было только видимостью.  
Глаза в глаза.  
Мерлин стиснул зубы: он не закричит.  
Даже если ему хотелось этого до боли, он не разрушит это молчание, которое хранило их тайну. Но потом Артур сменил угол, и он вынужден был вцепиться в подушку позади, чтобы сдержаться.  
И всё же, была какая-то часть его – одна из тех, что вышли на свет благодаря Артуру – которая наслаждалась болью. Ему нравилось чувствовать, будто его разрывает надвое и ему нравилось (хоть этого он никогда бы не признал и молился, чтобы его тело никогда не выдало его в этом отношении), чтобы Артур смотрел на него, когда он рассыпается в его руках на тысячи частей.  
Вдруг он почувствовал, что его приподнимают и ощутил спиной мягкость простыней: Артур дал ему лишь мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание, и снова принялся рывками погружаться в его тело, не обращаясь с ним словно он хрупкая кукла, как это делал весь мир.  
Когда он хотел, Артур прекращал смотреть на него так, будто он может сломаться в любой момент и везде, где бы они ни находились, кто бы ни окружал их, он срывал прочь его ауру деликатного милого героя и видел в нём именно того, кем он и был: парня, что иногда забывал стыд и, откинув голову на стену или колонну в тёмном коридоре, терял себя, отдаваясь ему. Вечно ведя свою молчаливую внутреннюю битву, но сдаваясь всегда. Всегда.  
Пока двор сплетничал, Гайус трудился, а мир продолжал вращаться, и все шептались, указывали пальцем, и _осуждали…_  
Он вонзил ногти в его ягодицы и вжал его глубже, толкаясь одновременно навстречу, и посмотрел на него, закусив губу, чтобы не издавать звуков, в то время как Артур двигался всё быстрее, всё сильнее, пока Мерлин не почувствовал, как он взорвался внутри него, и тогда отпустил себя, заглушая крик против его руки, чтобы он заставил затихнуть его голос, как он это сделал с его желанием.  
Он почувствовал на плече укус и глухой стон на коже. В новом месте.  
Мерлин собирал их все. Трепетно храня в своих венах.  
Он уронил голову на простыни, ощущая, как пальцы Артура медленно отпускают его, а дыхание обжигает шею.  
Они тихо лежали так некоторое время: лицо Артура на его груди, а руки вокруг торса.  
Когда Мерлин почувствовал, что тот засыпает, он тоже позволил себе поддаться сну.

 

Есть момент в жизни человека, когда он максимально приближается к пониманию, что означает действительно знать кого-то. Принято считать, что этот момент наступает, когда смотришь, как кто-то спит. Мерлин же предпочитал кое-что другое: когда Артур думал, будто _он_ спит, то вставал, шёл к окну или к камину и предоставлял мыслям свободу.  
Он любил смотреть на задумавшегося Артура, так он мог беспрепятственно разглядывать его, после ещё одного невыносимого дня притворства, запечатлевая в памяти каждую чёрточку и каждый изгиб его тела.  
На всю жизнь. Единственную, что была в их распоряжении.  
Артур почти никогда не замечал, как он наблюдал за ним.  
В ту ночь Мерлин лежал на животе, опустив подбородок на согнутые руки, с растрёпанными волосами и отметиной от укуса Артура, едва заметной на покрасневшей коже.  
Артур зажёг камин и стоял, опираясь руками о край стола, спиной к нему. Он слегка обернулся. С отросшими длиннее обычного волосами он казался старше.  
Было приятно запускать в них руки.  
– Как далеко зашли слухи? – спросил он.  
Мерлин заговорил, не отводя от него глаз.  
– Достаточно далеко, чтобы достигнуть Гвен.  
Артур кивнул, быстро облизнув губы, и отвернулся.  
Мерлин знал, что это станет для него проблемой. Он никогда и не думал иначе, и не винил его.  
На некоторое время единственным звуком в комнате осталось потрескивание огня.  
– Я думал уехать на несколько месяцев.  
Артур резко развернулся, в недоумении.  
– Ты решил поиздеваться?  
Когда стало ясно, что это не так, он подошёл и встал рядом, возвышаясь над ним. Мерлин продолжал смотреть, как и прежде, лишь подняв глаза.  
– Никогда не думал, что услышу эти слова от тебя.  
– Я бы это сделал не ради себя.  
– _А также я думал, что ты стал немного менее самоотверженным._  
Артур говорил с ним сверху вниз, не давая ему времени, чтобы вставить слово.  
Мерлин вздохнул, провел руками по волосам и встал, глядя на него со скрещенными на груди руками.  
– Я бы вернулся.  
– И какой бы от этого был толк?  
– Не знаю... может, нам удалось бы заставить их замолчать на некоторое время.  
– Мы бы только подтвердили их правоту, сам знаешь. Я подтверждаю это каждым своим действием, нет ничего, что оправдало бы меня в их глазах. Даже если бы у меня появился наследник, они продолжили бы утверждать, что я сплю с моим слугой.  
Мерлин опустил глаза.  
Каждый раз, когда речь принимала этот уклон, его сердце замирало. Одна лишь мысль, что между ним и Гвен могла появиться такая связь, убивала его. Не столько из-за идеи физической близости. Артур уже был с Гвен, прежде чем всё случилось между ними, и уже с этим сознанием было трудно жить. Даже если бы Артуру пришлось вступить с ней в связь ради долга, и в маловероятном случае, что он сумел бы выжить, зная об этом, появление ребёнка многое меняло. Это связывает двух людей совершенно особенным образом, который выходит за рамки секса, физической зависимости, ссор и проблем.  
Ребёнок стал бы невидимой нитью, которую трудно разорвать. Это было единственное, что сильнее магии.  
– Я просто хочу, – он сглотнул всухую, – помочь.  
Он прекрасно сознавал, что Артур уловил его реакцию, потому что каждый раз ему не удавалось утолить боль, которая разрасталась в груди, как только затрагивался этот вопрос.  
– Тогда не уходи, ты же знаешь, что мне всё равно. Обо всех королях и королевах болтают, будто для них существует только неверная любовь.  
Сердце Мерлина пропустило удар.  
Артур практически дал определение тому, что было между ними. Мерлин спросил себя, сделал ли он это осознанно.  
– Я знаю, что тебя тревожат эти проклятые сплетни, хоть со мной не притворяйся, – выпалил он.  
Артур потёр глаза пальцами.  
– Я в долгу перед Гвен. Но для меня важнее ты, не заставляй меня вдаваться в детали.  
Ему захотелось улыбнуться.  
Артур выбрасывал стыдливость в окошко, когда они занимались сексом, а потом стеснялся слов. Возможно, потому, что для него они значили больше, чем всё остальное.  
Он понял, что Артур на него смотрит, но было уже поздно.  
– Ты надо мной смеёшься.  
– Да что ты… нет!  
Молчание.  
– Ты надо мной смеёшься, Мерлин?  
В ответ он лишь закусил губы.  
Артур покачал головой, в притворном негодовании. Он положил руку ему на грудь и толкнул, заставляя сесть на кровать. Мерлин опустил руки на ещё тёплые простыни.  
Он продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него, когда Артур накрыл его руки своими и даже когда упёрся коленом в матрас, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
– Нам следовало родиться в другую эпоху, – произнёс он. – Мы могли бы родиться в другую эпоху?  
Мерлин улыбнулся.  
– Ничего тебе не обещаю, но сделаю всё возможное.  
– Ты уж постарайся, не то никаких выходных, с сегодняшнего дня.  
Он поцеловал его, медленно растворяя всё отчаяние, которое чувствовал на его губах.  
– Проклятие, Артур, никогда больше не уезжай так надолго!  
Эти слова разбились о его дыхание.  
– А ты жди меня всегда. Даже если у нас будет всего одна жизнь.


End file.
